ffcsstestfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Chowder
|SvyeAkademi=04 |Tür=Adaptium |N1=Spit Take |G1=Scavenge |N2=I'm Not your Boyfriend! |G2=Freedom - Self |N3=Blormed Milk |G3=Sleep - Self Area|T1=Make Chowder's Greed work for You Too! |T2=These words meen FREEDOM! |T3=Having Trouble Sleeping? Try some Blormed Milk |seriesp = 1 |Yerp = 1 |statusp = 1 |affiliatp = 1 |relativep = 1 |itemp = 1 |appearp = 1 |voicep = }} Chowder is a young apprentice to a chef named Mung Daal, who owns a catering company serving the citizens of Marzipan City. He hopes to become a great chef, like Mung. In several episodes, there is a gag that is fully aware he is in a cartoon (commonly called "breaking the fourth wall"). However, this does not seem to bother him, except for the episode "Brain Grub". He often always runs away from Panini, because she's very obsessed with him being her boyfriend. Whenever he sees her he yells "I'm not your boyfriend!" at her. Chowder also tends to be a bit air-headed and often enjoys helping others, even though he usually winds up making the current situation worse. He is also known to be a little sassy at times. Fuse'a Karşı Savaş Chowder was one of the few people to survive in the Gelecek. He was still at Doğum Günü Eğlencesi. Cloffee Caper: Sometime during the war, Chowder (now nine years of age) sends the hero to pick up a few things for Mung, since he is too scared because of all the Fusions in the area. He sends the hero to Cuppa Joe's for cloffe beans. When the hero arrives he/she is told that Ball-Peen Meanies stole them all. The hero sets out to recover the stolen bean. He/she defeats the Fusion and heads over to Mushookie shop for Mush puppies, but the same problem has occurred at Mushookie, too. The hero goes to get the Mush puppies from the Pesky Ponies; afterward the hero heads over to Malph's for some smarshmallows to sweeten the cloffee. The store owner tells the hero Fusion stole all the smarshmallows. , finally having had the last straw, sends the hero to defeat Fusion and stop him for stealing any more food in the Pokey Oaks area. After finding and entering the Fusion lair the hero begins to search for Fusion Chowder, who is heavily guarded by Ball-Peen Meanies and Pesky Ponies. Trying to avoid the Fusion minion, the hero gets attacked by a few and defeats them. (High level players are not attacked by the Fusion minions unless the heroes attack them first; low level players may have a harder time trying to avoid them.) Finally, after a search, the hero finds Fusion and all the missing items. The hero is attacked by Fusion Chowder, but in the end defeats him and creates a Nano. Hoilday Events Like Dracula and V.V. Argost, Chowder has appeared in the Knishmas and New Years Events. He seems to know that is a game, as he tells the player, "Help! I think I'm trapped in a video game!" This is probably due to the fact that denies logic more than just a few times in his show (which in TV talk is called breaking the fourth wall). Furthermore he also says "Do you by any chance have anything yummy or delicious to eat?" He had lost twelve gifts to twelve people around the World: Blossom, Wilt, Numara Beş, Billy, Bloo, Büyükbaba Max, Mac, Mandy, Ben, Tetrax, Demongo, and Peynir. He also appears during the Doğum Günü Eğlencesi and Valentine's Day events at the cardboard castle selling Flarts for Valentine's Day. Acknowledgement He has his own statue in Sector V, along with Finn, Rex, Flapjack, and Ben. Oyun Değişiklikleri *Chowder arrived in during Thanksgiving, 2010, where he acted as a warp gate to his innards, which has been invaded by Fusion , Poison Puckerberries, and the nearly invincible Fusion Kimchis Fuse's Fusions, forcing the player to destroy them to protect the real . It should be noted that Fusion Chowder, Chowder's Fusion, is actually inside himself who is in turn inside the Cul-de-Sac, a major target of Fuse's army. It is possible that this was caused when the hero found the puckerberries. Gereksiz Bilgiler *On July 27, 2011 his nano was released along with Johnny Test, Zak Saturday, Gumball, Rigby, Titan, and AmpFibian (Kararsız Nano). *Chowder is one of the few new characters with a Fusion counterpart. *Sometimes when you talk to he breaks the fourth wall, saying: "Help, I think I'm trapped in a videogame!" *Chowder is one of the two new fusions that are fought twice. The other is Finn. *A fusion is inside of Chowder's mouth. Chowder is inside of Şeftali Deresi Avamı' Cardboard Castle. The significance of this is that this is the only way a Fusion has been shown to get around the Imaginary Energy imbedded within the cardboard that makes up the walls of the fortress. This is unknown to be a loophole or an unforeseen error. Galeri Chowder in his mouth.jpg|Chowder in his mouth as a part of his FusionFall Adventure Chowder at Knishmas.png|Chowder at the Knishmas event in 2009 Chowder Statue.png|Chowder's statue in Sector V FusionFall_Chowder.jpg|Chowder's Fusion Fall artwork Category:Hayvanlar Category:Retro'da Mevcut Olmayanlar Category:Karakterler